Una confesión en Año Nuevo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Seis chicas estaban en un templo pidiendo sus deseos para este año cuando cierta castaña tsundere de ropas verdes no quería decir nada y todo por culpa de su gemela


En la época blanca de invierno, seis jóvenes estaban rezando ante un altar budista, la entrada de un templo sintoísta para ser exactos. Las chicas que integraban la pequeña comitiva estaban rezando y pidiendo sus deseos para el año nuevo, la primera en hacerlo fue Shinku y culminó con Suiseiseki.

La joven de chaqueta verde estaba con su gemela Souseiseki y Shinku mientras que Kanaria y Hinaichigo las esperaban afuera, en cambio Suigintou fue al cementerio a visitar a Megu, una amiga suya quién murió el año anterior. Las cinco jóvenes se preparaban para ir al auto mientras iban por las escaleras y como siempre estaban conversando entre ellas.

-Bien, ya todas hemos terminado de pedir nuestros deseos- desu

-¡Espera, Suiseiseki!- Irrumpió Kanaria mientras se acercó de manera curiosa a su hermana menor- Aún no has dicho el tuyo-kashira

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Alzó la ceja y de pronto se enfadó- No les voy a decir nada, es muy privado y personal-desu

-Es cierto-nano- Ahora era la más menor de toda la comitiva- No es justo que Suiseiseki sea la única que no nos diga nada

-Pero… Aunque yo lo dijera me daría vergüenza-desu

-¿Vergüenza?

De pronto la joven castaña mayor sintió un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas cuando en una pequeña facción daba con su gemela en una facción de segundos, pero debía encarar a ese pequeño par de chismosas.

-Siento como si tu personalidad hubiese cambiado- Nunca se lo esperó pero fue la líder de ropas rojas que tomaba las cartas en este asunto

-¡Shinku, ¿Ahora tú-desu?!

-¿Qué clase de deseo pediste para que te quedaras así?- Señaló al repentino sonrojo de la mayor, en menos de nada la pobre gemela mayor juraba matar a la pequeña rubia pero si lo hiciera… Souseiseki era testigo pero como igual de seria e inexpresiva como Shinku pues… Tenía que buscarse una mentira, era muy buena haciendo de esa premisa "No es como si quisiera…"

-Pues lo siento, ¡En verdad lo siento-desu! ¡Perdón-desu!- Estaba enfadada con ese trío de tontas, sólo ese deseo lo sabría su gemelas de ropas azules- Pero ni crea que se los diré

-¿Por qué-nano?- La más menor alzó una ceja mientras la peliverde hacía una sonrisita de complicidad, mientras que la pequeña rubia seguía mirando el cielo o esperando, esas cosas no le incumbían, menor importancia obviamente.

-Esa tonta no se los dirá porque pondría en peligro a alguien- Sonó una voz bastante conocida ante las cinco chicas, Suiseiseki quedó de piedra como si alguien le hubiese propinado una puñalada.

-¿BARASUISHOU?- Era una joven de cabellos blancos sueltos, de ropas comunes de miko y parche en el ojo izquierdo que estaba para su sorpresa detrás de la comitiva aunque la impresión era por la vestimenta tradicional de sacerdotisa que llevaba, yukata blanco y hakama rojo como cabello blanco recogido.

-¿Qué pasa? Por si no lo sabían estoy colaborando en el templo en vacaciones…- Suspiró y sonrió- Como sea, oí parte de su conversación, se me hizo interesante el asunto y decidí intervenir

La pobre chica de abrigos verdes hizo un ¡Hmp!, como siempre una persistente y terca a morir, más que una simple mula pero era tsundere a rabiar, mucho más que Shinku a pesar de lo inexpresiva que era la rubia menor.

-Ni que se los diré-desu… - Se cruzó los brazos y enfadada

-¿Con que es eso?- Oh no, maldita sea en que esto se tornó más cruel que nunca

-¿S-souseiseki?

-¿Causarle problemas a alguien?- La castaña de ropas azules a pesar de su inexpresividad le entraba curiosidad acerca del motivo de su gemela- ¿Exactamente qué clase de deseo pediste?

-Lo siento, Souseiseki… Pero no te lo diré-desu- Sentía unos escalofríos y un miedo a algo, de hecho esa mirada detrás de esa inexpresividad y esa belleza detrás de sus ropas medio masculinas le causaban eso, quería que la tierra la devorara

-Vamos, dilo con claridad…- Cuando la castaña menor estaba preguntando seriamente no daba para algo bueno- O de lo contrario tendré que usar la fuerza

De pronto la castaña mayor tomó las mejillas de la menor y en menos de nada cubrió sus labios con los suyos, la pobre de ropas azules quedó sin habla sintiendo como algo mágico la doblegase en menos de nada, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía que algo mojado entraba en su boca y bailaba con su lengua… El tan famoso beso gay ardiente.

Las demás chicas quedaron con cara de WTF, exactamente Kanaria como Hinaichigo quedaron con ojos de plato como mandibula salida de lugar, Barasuishou se rió bajito y Shinku se cubría el gorro mientras murmuraba un "Que fastidio".

Entrando a las dos gemelas finalmente ambas se soltaron, Souseiseki estaba muda y no podía ser nada mientras que Suiseiseki estaba cruzada de brazos y enfadada como siempre

-¿Querían mi deseo? Pues ahí lo tienen-desu- Exclamó muy de mala gana

-S-suiseiseki…- La pobre castaña menor seguía sin entenderlo mientras que la mayor ya iba al auto pero miró con ese gesto a su hermana pero prefirió estar en estado Tsun

-Apártate…- Ahora la chica de ropas azules se volteó de mala gana mientras que la chica de verde alzaba una ceja pero manteniendo su modo activado

-¿Ahora que pasa-desu?

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Ahora gritó la pobre chica de cabello corto la cual ya estaba con un rubor en el rostro y unos ojos llorosos- Es lo mismo de siempre… Cuando te acercas a mí de esa manera, ¡No puedo contenerme!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ahora ya eran tres que seguían con misma expresión de WTF, ahora era Barasuishou que estaba en las mismas expresiones junto con las dos menores mientras Shinku lidiaba con ignorar todo este embrollo salido de un shojo ai barato.

-Verás Suiseiseki… Yo esto… Mi deseo era…

-¿Tú también?- La joven de cabellos verdes se acercó preocupada ante su gemela la cual tenía su cabeza bastante gacha, era demasiado orgullosa para decir ese tipo de cosas- ¿Tú también pediste ese deseo?

-Sí…- En menos de nada la chica de ropas azules abrazó como una niña a su hermana la cual consolaba su espalda, más todavía WTF para las tres idiotas testigos, Souseiseki, la chica seria que no toleraba nada ahora era una niña llorona en brazos de su hermana mayor.

Ahora ambas chicas castañas se miraban entre sí sobretodo Suiseiseki que miraba a su hermana con preocupación, la conocía bastante bien hasta las expresiones y sus actitudes pero nunca se esperó que ambas coincidieran en el mismo deseo

-Quién lo diría-desu… Tú y yo pedimos…

-Hacer llegar los sentimientos de la una a la otra

Después de eso ambas se abrazaron con ganas de llorar mientras tanto a la distancia Shinku suspiró pero una sonrisa pequeña se dibujaba en su rostro, tal vez ella lo sabía hace mucho o solo simplemente este asunto ya pudo haber llegado a su fin.

-¿Entonces Suiseiseki sentía algo por Souseiseki?- Preguntó Kanaria que se sacudía la cabeza intentando entrar a la realidad pero lo visto ante ella era la realidad- Ni siquiera no lo entiendo-kashira

-Estoy más que sorprendida que tú-nano- Dijo Hinaichigo que se rascaba el cuello aunque sonreía levemente ante aquello aunque también tenía un arma para poder liberarse de los intentos de bullying que le hacia su tonta hermana mayor verde

Ahora la escena de las dos gemelas se tornó algo humorística mientras Suiseiseki se reía bajito y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, ya Souseiseki tenía un mal presentimiento

-Pero… Saqué algo interesante de ti-desu

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres una llorona-desu

-Espera, ¿Ahora quieres burlarte de mí?- La menor de las gemelas estaba con un bufido de enojo mientras una vena le invadía su frente aunque eso a la mayor le causaba gracia y ternura, a veces las expresiones aparte de su inexpresiva mirada le causaban diabetes de tanta dulzura, sin duda su gemela era una niña pero… Sólo entre ellas podían saberse eso.

-No me estoy burlando-desu… En serio me gustas, mi Souseiseki- Jugó con las mejillas de su hermana la cual sin dudarlo decidió perseguirla desde las escalinatas hasta la salida, la joven de cabellos azules sonrojada y medio lloriqueando buscaba una que otra bola de nieve para lanzarle a su gemela pero ésta no se quedó atrás.

Al menos las tres chicas como Shinku estaban contentas, era obvio que esas tenían su conexión pero nunca llegando a cruzar la línea de la sangre, aunque se les hacían enternecedor eso como aquellos días de infancia donde Suiseiseki consolaba a su gemela o cuando Souseiseki defendía a su gemela mayor de un perro grande o cuando ambas hacían de todo hasta jugaban juntas.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas gemelas se lanzaban uno que otro puñado de nieve sobre la otra hasta el punto en que se la mayor se lanzó sobre la menor, cayendo juntas al suelo en una situación comprometedora pero unas risas y un pico mutuo en sus labios daban clave para un momento entre ambas.

Un amor doloroso por ser de dos hermanas pero era interesante que un deseo mutuo entre ambas se hiciese realidad el mismo día de año nuevo… Mientras tanto a la distancia, en su auto de lujo, el señor Rozen miraba alegre aquel momento, le parecía enternecedor como sus gemelas reían entre ellas aunque… También era nostálgico porque siempre eran así de cariñosas desde niñas, siempre lo supo desde el inicio.

-Sin duda, mis hijas me sorprenden todos los días- Decía el hombre para sí mismo- Aunque me dio un susto enorme, creí que eso terminaba muy mal- Luego miró a su hija mayor la cual estaba en una motocicleta Harley viendo con nada de interés aquello, bueno culposamente miraba a cierta chica rubia de rojo.

-Si tan sólo fueras así con Shinku…- El hombre notó aquello en su hija, una mirada en segundos y un rubor inundando su blanca piel como mirar a otro lado, típica negación como siempre

-No sé de qué hablas padre… Ella no es nada mío… Es una basura

-Sí, como digas Suigintou- Dijo entre risas el magnate el cual decidió llevarse a su primogénita a la escena, una guerra de nieve sería lo mejor para ver qué tan unida estaba la familia, no eran de la misma sangre en sí exceptuando a las gemelas, eran huérfanas y adoptadas pero eso no importaba ni el apellido que tenían…

Sólo importaba que fueran felices sin importar el medio que lo hicieran… Aunque en el caso de Shinku y Suigintou, obviamente las aceptaría pero hacer que esas dos pasaran del odio a lo tonto al amor corriente era bastante difícil, sin duda ese par no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana… Pero sería en otro momento.


End file.
